


i wouldn't dream this any other way

by pseudowriter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, demon/prince who gets protected au, how do you tag, lots of kissing if i'm honest, this is sickly sweet bc they deserve it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowriter/pseuds/pseudowriter
Summary: Rei slides off the bed and sits on Kaoru’s right. He studies Kaoru’s face, and Kaoru wants to look away. Instead, he stares right back, into Rei’s blood-red eyes, his hair cascading over his face.Every conversation felt like this. Skirting around issues and tiptoeing around eggshells, and sometimes, stepping right onto them.“Rei-kun,” Kaoru starts.“Kaoru-kun,” Rei mimics.He falters, for a moment, looking at Rei’s unreadable gaze that seems to be saying a little too much.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	i wouldn't dream this any other way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way that we fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154357) by [warsfeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warsfeil/pseuds/warsfeil). 



> hi hello, this is a love letter to reikao because i think they're so sweet and they deserve a sweet and cute fic :) it's 3 am and im in my emotions so!! yeah!!
> 
> also, the title is taken from the song harvey by hers, very good song n it almost always has me in my feels
> 
> p.s. this is in fact inspired by the fic above but they're not that similar (really only the demon rei part is similar lmao) and sorry i didn't put it sooner... i had to find it first :) thanks!

They’re in Kaoru’s bedroom, Rei draped over his bed, head hanging off the side, and Kaoru sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed frame when Rei pipes up.

“You know, you’d be great as an incubus.”

Kaoru cocks an eyebrow at him. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”

“No, no.” Rei pauses. “It’s a compliment, really. It’s true, though. It’s quite a shame that poor Kaoru-kun is destined to become an angel after he dies.”

“Is that so?” Kaoru doesn’t believe a word he spits, not just because he’s a demon, but mostly because Rei finds it _fun_ to tease. “Ha. I bet you’ll miss me, then.”

Rei shifts and turns to lay on his stomach. He doesn’t answer for a few moments.

“No,” he says, “I won’t.”

It feels like a lie. It sounds like a lie. Kaoru can’t tell if it is, and it scares him.

Kaoru decides to play along. “Rude. You know what, just for that, I’ll become an incubus and go around screwing everyone. Will you be jealous?”

That sounds so incredibly stupid that Kaoru felt embarrassed, but he already said it, and he can’t back down now.

Rei’s not even looking at him, staring at his nails. “Hmm… Becoming an incubus just for me? That’s a little…”

Kaoru laughs, but it feels and sounds more like a huff. “That’s not what I meant, Rei-kun.”

“That’s not what I meant either, Kaoru-kun. I mean, as a prince, shouldn’t you be dreaming bigger?”

“Bigger than what? Dying, escaping my responsibilities, and then screwing people in order to keep living? Sounds like the life of my dreams.” Kaoru snorts. “It’s not like I’m gonna become king or anything.”

Rei slides off the bed and sits on Kaoru’s right. He studies Kaoru’s face, and Kaoru wants to look away. Instead, he stares right back, into Rei’s blood-red eyes, his hair cascading over his face.

Every conversation felt like this. Skirting around issues and tiptoeing around eggshells, and sometimes, stepping right onto them.

“Rei-kun,” Kaoru starts.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei mimics.

He falters, for a moment, looking at Rei’s unreadable gaze that seems to be saying a little too much.

Kaoru sighs in both defeat and in resolve. “Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you actually going to do something about it?”

Rei stares for one more moment and then cups Kaoru’s face. “Kaoru-kun, you’re a lot cuter than I first thought.”

“Wh-”

Rei squeezes his face with his thumbs, pushing his cheeks forward. “Rei-kun, what are you…” Rei relaxes his hands, then leans forward and kisses Kaoru on the forehead. He doesn’t stop, continuing to each eye and splattering his cheeks.

Kaoru can’t help but laugh. “S-sorry, it’s ticklish.”

Rei doesn’t reply, pulling Kaoru in to kiss the side of his nose, then dips down and mouths at Kaoru’s neck, dropping his hands to Kaoru’s waist.

“Eh- wha- hold on.”

Something tells Kaoru he probably shouldn’t drag a demon up by grabbing his head, but he does anyway, and besides, Rei seems to actually enjoy it.

“Didn’t you miss a spot?” Kaoru asks, teasingly, and leans forward to kiss Rei on the lips, crossing his arms around Rei’s neck.

It doesn’t feel like Kaoru’s being bound to him, or anything special, even. Kaoru doesn’t know what he was expecting. Rei kisses back with a bit more force than necessary, and Kaoru assumes that’s a good thing.

_Kissing a demon,_ Kaoru thinks, _that’s definitely not something most people do._

Then again, being a prince isn’t something most people do, nor is being guarded by a demon in the first place.

Rei pulls away and smiles up at Kaoru. “You’re a better kisser than I thought, Kaoru-kun.”

Kaoru bubbled out a laugh. “What? Of course, I’m a great kisser. Do you want me to show you again?” He leans back in, but the kiss is less of a kiss, and more of them just laughing against each other’s lips.

Rei pulls away, again, only to kiss right under Kaoru’s eye. “You’re so cute, Kaoru-kun. I adore that about you.”

Kaoru sticks out his tongue, only a little. “You’re no different to me, Rei-kun. Frankly, you’re hardly a demon in my eyes.” He feels Rei up, dragging his hands down his sides and moving to his stomach, then up to his pecs when Rei drags him into a crushing hug.

Kaoru struggles for a moment, trying to wriggle his arms out, but he figures that it’s futile. Instead, he relaxes in Rei’s arms, resting his nose onto Rei’s shirt, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You smell nice,” Kaoru mutters, it coming out muffled.

Rei chuckles.

After a moment, he spoke. “Kaoru-kun, I know I’m bound to you, but I’m glad you see us as equals. I’ll protect you until the day I pass. Your kindness is probably the only thing that outshines your face, I hope you know. It makes me irrevocably, undeniably happy to be here, with you, right now.”

Kaoru’s glad that Rei can’t see his face, and digs himself into Rei’s shoulder, face a little too hot.

“I am too, Rei-kun. Even if you’re a pain, or if you’re embarrassing, or whatever. I really admire you, you know? And saying all that is… I’m not as good with words, but even though you’re the one protecting me, I wouldn’t trade you for anyone else. You just said that you’ll protect me forever, so don’t go running off before your promise is up, okay?”

Rei rubs Kaoru’s back. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Kaoru feels Rei hug him tighter. He’s usually cold, but he feels really hot right now. “Rei-kun…”

“Hm?”

“I’m really happy.”

“Mm. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my friend who will not be named but she encouraged me and i really appreciated that :D 
> 
> also, i almost dropped this fic like three times but i was fueled by fanart, instagram edits, and other fanfics! so big thanks to everyone who likes reikao :)) 
> 
> i hope you have a good day!


End file.
